The Battle of Mirkwood
by Jaena
Summary: Four friends, a battle and a guy named Hopholeese... The first few chapters are a bit slow but have to be there to set the scene! Chapters 10 - 16 now up! Pleeease review even if you hated it 'cos this is my first ever story and I really appreciate it!
1. Hobbit

Chapter One  
  
The young hobbit paused at the top of the hill and looked at the vast fields and forests ahead of him. He turned around and admired the Shire from above it. He saw the beautiful gardens and the sun reflecting off the roof of his very own hobbit hole. He breathed in the fresh country air. Life was good. He had come home, not so long ago, and quelled the rumours that he had been killed in Mordor. He had returned as a hero, though he remained firm in the belief that he had accomplished nothing. The fellowship had. He saw Merry and Pippin run across the road, Merry carrying a live chicken under one arm. The butcher and his rather angry looking dog were chasing them. Frodo smiled and sat down, encircling his arms around his knees. He was suffering from a definite anti-climax. He had seen more of middle-earth then most of the hobbits in the Shire put together, and he longed for another adventure, however small. He looked further into the distance and saw Sam hard at work on his garden. He felt a pang of guilt. Sam could not go through another ordeal like the last. His bravery and loyalty had got him through the previous one, but he was so happy to be back, there was no way that Frodo could tear him away from the Shire again.  
  
Sam wheeled his wheelbarrow through the narrow country pathway and was met by Gandalf. They started a short conversation, which Frodo watched in a daze. Sam walked away, leaving Gandalf standing there. Almost intuitively, Gandalf turned, looked Frodo in the eye and waved. Frodo smiled and waved back. The wizard turned towards Frodo's home and walked on in his steady, confident pace. Through habit, the hobbit lifted his hand upwards by his neck, only to realise the truth and let it drop down to his lap. He always used to fiddle with the ring when he got nervous or anxious. He had liked the way the smooth curves had felt under his fingers, liked the sense of security it gave him. This was more than a little ironic, as if it was not for the ring he would have stayed in the real security of the Shire instead of setting off on his journey. Frodo stood up and set off back down the hill.  
  
When he reached his hobbit hole and went inside he set down the strong Ash branch that had helped him to climb the hill and took off his cloak. He entered his living room and found Gandalf sitting in his favourite armchair, bigger than the rest because Frodo had had it specially made for him. He was smoking his pipe, and had a look of deep thought on his face, although Frodo was sure that he was aware of his presence. The hobbit walked across the wooden floorboards and sat on his chair. He rested his head on his hand and waited for Gandalf to speak. "You are beginning to get restless, Frodo." This was not a question, but a statement. "I saw it in your eyes two days ago at the celebration, and hoped that it was not true. Then I saw you today and knew what you longed for." Gandalf sighed and replaced his pipe in his mouth. Frodo was lost, not knowing what to say and not wanting to disappoint Gandalf.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. Gandalf aided him, "Do you wish to leave the Shire?" "No I do not. I love the Shire; it is my home. I do not wish to leave it, but I do not deny that I am beginning to become restless." Frodo continued, "Everything that happens in the Shire is so...predictable, so..." He looked up at Gandalf who, to his surprise, had a bittersweet smile on his face. "You are so like your uncle, Frodo. He too suffered from this impatience you yourself are feeling now." He searched Frodo's startlingly blue eyes for a long moment. "It will pass." He stood up abruptly. "If not," He lifted his hat a few inches from his head, combed his hair through with his fingers, and replaced it. "There is always the Merry and Pippin to liven up your day." He smiled a reassuring smile and walked out of the room, calling "I will be seeing you soon, Mr. Baggins. I'll be seeing you soon," leaving Frodo to sit and think about why he was feeling this way. * As Gandalf strode down the uneven pathway, he was worried. He knew that when Bilbo had felt that way, he had never got over it. He had even been thinking of revisiting the more mysterious parts of middle earth again well into his old age. He had never been content, not until he died. He saw this restlessness in Frodo tonight, and he wondered if what he said was true. If this feeling would pass, and not linger like a sour smell for the rest of the small hobbit's days. Gandalf had his doubts. 


	2. A tad bit of a problem

Chapter Two  
  
Legolas hummed quietly to himself as he walked home on Tarion, or Sunday. He was at peace, and had been tired out both emotionally and physically after their adventure. Yet he was now recovering and enjoying his life as hero and prince of Rivendell. A wild rabbit hurriedly crossed his path, just ahead of him. He was a half a mile; maybe a little more from his grand home when  
  
he heard the scuffling of dead leaves being disturbed ahead of him. He stopped dead and his hand instinctively reached for his bow. He relaxed when he saw that it was Eros, his father's messenger and friend. "Prince Legolas!" the half-elf said breathlessly. "Prince Legolas! You must..." He stopped, resting his hands on his thighs and bending over need telling a second time, and left Eros there to recover. He sprinted back to his home, where he found many elves frantically talking to one another. He went through to the side entrance where he was greeted by Arwen and Aragorn, who had been staying for a few days to visit him. "Legolas. It is ohta (war). You must go and see your father." Aragorn looked deadly serious and a little unnerved, panting. "You must return...to the...palace...immedia..." Legolas did not "War? War? But Rivendell is peaceful." Arwen took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Once it was peaceful, Legolas. Now you must go to your father and help him." The young prince turned and walked in the other direction, towards his father's study. He heard Thranduil arguing, well, discussing with his advisor. Legolas knocked on the door, and waited for his father's response. * Gandalf hurried towards Sam's home, the day after he had talked to Frodo. "Frodo? Frodo Baggins!" he called as he knocked on Sam's door, having already tried Frodo's own hobbit hole. Sam answered the door, "How may I help you, Mr. Gandalf?" Gandalf did not need words, the look on his face caused Sam to step aside and let him in. "Is that Gandalf?" Frodo called from the other room. Sam's home was cosy, yet spacious, filled with sturdy old furniture and portraits of his ancestors. "Yes, Frodo-I have heard word from Legolas. Greenwood is at war. We must help them immediately, the whole place is at risk!" Frodo and Sam exchanged glances. "But, Gandalf, what can we do? They are elves, we are hobbits. We are not as strong as them, as tall as them, as quick as them-how can we help Legolas?" "You'll be surprised, boy." Sam suddenly hurried out of the room. Gandalf bent down slightly, or even more, as he was already stooping to prevent his head meeting the ceiling. Painfully. "Is this not the chance you have been waiting for?" He spoke quietly, so that Sam could not hear him.  
  
"To get out of the Shire? To see the world again?" Frodo stared at a point just to the left of the unsuitably tall wizard. "Well?" Frodo's eyes looked into Gandalf's. "Yes." The hobbit nodded. He picked up his cloak from Sam's old wood cloak stand and put it on. Sam came into the room, carrying some yellowed paper. "It is a map," Sam explained. "I kept it. As a sort of, er, souvenir." He blushed slightly. "You know, to remind me...I thought it might be useful. In getting there." Gandalf smiled kindly at him, "Yes indeed it will. I am glad you're coming, Sam Gamgee." "But what about Merry and Pippin?" Frodo suddenly remembered. "There is no time if we want to have somewhere to stay tonight," said Gandalf. "Leave a message with Bill the blacksmith," suggested Sam. Frodo nodded, and the three set off and stopped five minutes later to borrow three of Bill's "finest" horses, not wanting to tire Frodo and Sam's, and to give him the message for Merry and Pippin. They made their way to Greenwood with Gandalf's knowledge, Sam's map and help from passers by. 


	3. Visitors

Chapter Three  
  
"They are arriving in approximately one hour, Madeline." "I will have their rooms ready." "Thank you. And kindly remind the kitchen staff, will you?" "Yes, sir." Madeline hurried out of the room, almost colliding with Legolas on her way through the door. "Watch where you're going, Madeline!" bellowed Legolas. He was in a foul mood, and he was taking his anger out on anybody available. "Yes sir, I-I'm awful sorry sir, I-I...," stuttered the maid. "Legolas is the one who should be apologising." Interrupted Thranduil, with a dangerous glint in his eye, directed at his son. Legolas apologised and Madeline left, leaving the elf to avoid his father's eyes in shame. "I can't help it," Legolas finally spoke. "This is unfair. Why should we suffer for another city's problems?"  
  
The war. A neighbouring city, Cvolloch, blamed Greenwood for their problems, saying that three thousand years ago they had stolen half their land, and that now they were going to claim it back. Thranduil denied this, saying that the land had been theirs for many millenniums.  
  
The elder elf tried to comfort Legolas. "We are only responsible for our own actions, Legolas. Not other people's. This will blow over soon enough. We have more warriors than them; we have better resources. We will win this, son. It will take time, but we will win this." Legolas had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to convince himself as well as his son, but he nodded and left the room.  
  
The trio arrived an hour and a half later. Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn and Thranduil warmly greeted them at the side entrance of the palace. "It is wonderful to see you all again," said Frodo.  
  
That night there was a feast, though not as much a celebration as a gathering. They ate and drank the finest foods and wines. They told stories, swapped the latest news and reminisced of the many days they spent together in search of Mordor. Finally they got on to the topic of why they were all there. "Has there been any progress or news on the war front?" asked Gandalf, his stomach full. "No, none. We have been informed by a source that they are planning to attack the West tomorrow at sunrise. I have, of course, taken extra precautions around that area," explained Thranduil. Frodo noticed that Legolas looked very sad, as if the weight of middle-earth was resting on his shoulders. "Legolas, are you alright?" Apparently Sam had noticed it too. "Yes thank you Sam, I worry about my home." "You must not worry worry, until worry worries you!" interjected Gandalf, with a twinkle in his eye. Arwen and Aragorn, who had been talking quietly to each other for a while, and they looked up and nodded at Gandalf's remark. "That is all too true," said Thranduil. After another two hours of talking, they all retired to bed, apart from Thranduil and Gandalf. Frodo overheard them talking when he came down to ask for some water. "How serious is it really, Thranduil?" Frodo heard Gandalf's familiar voice ask. "Very. When I said we'd heard from a source that they were going to attack the West...The truth is that we've been receiving threatening letters from them. There's nothing we can do, of course, until they actually attack us." "Do you think that it is wise to keep this from Legolas?" "No, I do not, but after all that he's-"  
"Frodo?" called Sam. Frodo raced upstairs. "Sam. Sam, I'm just here." Frodo found Sam standing just outside his room. "Oh, there you are. Where have you been?" The candle that Sam was holding, in a silver holder decorated with ivy leaves lighted the corridor. "I-I've been downstairs getting a glass of water." Sam looked down at Frodo's empty hands. So did Frodo himself. "Strange lookin' water, Mr. Frodo." "Er-well, I mean, I did get the water...and then I, um..." "Yes?" "And then I drank it Sam. Just now." Frodo was using a slightly irritated voice, only out of nervousness of being found out. "And where's the-" "Yes, Sam?" "Where's the glass, Mr. Frodo. The glass?" "I-I..." Frodo knew that he would have to tell Sam the truth. He also knew that his friend would not take the news well, and that he would be very worried. "Oh dear," said Sam after Frodo had finished. He had been right. Sam had gone several shades paler, and was fiddling with the soft material of his pyjamas. 


	4. Merry and Pippin

Chapter Four  
  
The next morning was full of surprises, no all of which were good. The first was definitely the latter. A messenger came, speaking of destruction and violence in the West. Legolas was outraged, Thranduil was angry, Gandalf looked very upset and the hobbits were greatly saddened. Thranduil spent the best part of an hour talking to his advisor, with Legolas listening in from the door for the most part. Arwen consoled Legolas, and Aragorn talked with Frodo, Sam and Gandalf. All was very solemn and there was no laughter, not even the strained kind of the night before. Until the second surprise of the morning, which came in the form of Merry and Pippin. (Who else could create laughter at a time like this?) They arrived at midday, causing quite a fuss because the new head maid (who was on door duty at the time) did not recognise them. "We're great friends of Thr-" "His royal highness," cut in Merry, indignantly. "We have known him for many, many years," this was slightly exaggerated by Pippin. "Yeah, ages." "If you just ask him, or Legolas-" "He means the prince..." "If you'll just ask one of them to come-" "Enough," said the stern looking maid. "The King is far too busy to come and see two practical jokers trying to get their way into the palace. Now leave." "But-" "LEAVE!" The two hobbits were just about to turn round, all hope lost, when they heard Gandalf's voice. "What's going on here then?" Merry and Pippin stopped and smiled up at him.  
  
"These two halflings, Mr. Gandalf, sir. They were trying to sneak into the palace." "We were not trying to sneak anywhere, we-" "They are friends of mine, Greta, and they are also friends of Thranduil's." Merry and Pippin looked at the poor woman and gave her superior smiles. "I suggest you let them in, as they look a little cold," said Gandalf giving the two mischievous hobbits a stern look. Greta looked from the wizard to the two "halflings" and moved aside so that they could get past. "It is just-we must all be very careful, affairs as they are..." "Yes, yes, we understand. Thank you, Greta." Gandalf nudged Merry and Pippin, who muttered, "Yeah, thank you..." and "We understand..." to the floorboards.  
  
Gandalf led them through the long passageways until they reached the room in which Arwen, Frodo and Sam were talking. Merry and Pippin came in, and there was chaos. Sam and Frodo hugged Merry and Pippin and then they swapped and hugged the other one. Arwen, who had been watching, amusedly, and then she hugged both of them at the same time. "How did you get here?" asked Frodo. Right on cue, Madeline came in. "Please sirs, madam," she added-seeing Arwen. "Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin's horses are causin' a right fuss," the maid had a bit of hay in her hair and a smudge of dirt on her cheek. "They're eatin' all the carrots that are on their way to the kitchen." Merry and Pippin blushed slightly. "Er...have you tried telling them 'no'?" This was Pippin's bright idea. "Yes sir, nothing seems to work." There was suddenly a loud neigh from somewhere outside the window. One of the stable hands came in, and saw Madeline. "Got them. Got the wretched things in the stable." He suddenly looked down at the hobbits stunned faces. "Er, right, I'll be off then," he said. Madeline smiled politely, yet embarrassedly at all of them and followed him out. There was silence, only for a little while, and then- "Bill said that they were the only two horses he had left." "When Bill gave us the message, we couldn't believe that you had left without us." "So we borrowed the horses and were on our way before you could say..." "Hobbit," finished Merry. Legolas came in, followed by Aragorn. Again, there were joyous greetings and laughter.  
  
That night, all four hobbits gathered in Frodo's room, and discussed the matter at hand. They all sat on his bed, which was large enough as it was Elvin sized. Four candles spookily lighted up the room. Two were in a wall- mounted holder on the head left of the bed, and two on the right. The hobbits sat cross-legged in a circle on the top of the heavenly white cotton bed covers. "How bad is it?" "Very. This is serious, Pip." Frodo sighed. "Why don't they just fight them?" asked Merry. "They're not going to fight unless reasoning won't work-they're elves, not orcs," said Frodo. "Orcs or elves," said Sam, speaking up for the first time that night. "They need to sort this out, before it gets out of hand." They all nodded gloomily, it was unanimous. 


	5. Meet the girls

Chapter Five  
  
They all sat, sleepy eyed at the bedecked breakfast table. It was eight in the morning, and Merry and Pippin were not up yet. Frodo rubbed his eyes and yawned occasionally. Thranduil looked older and more tired than Frodo had ever seen him look before. Legolas, usually bright eyed and alert, was looking distracted and worn out. He had large dark half-moons under his eyes, which were glazed over. His blonde hair looked limp and his eyes had a "faraway" look in them. Gandalf was not there. "Where is Gandalf this morning, Thranduil?" asked Frodo. Thranduil did not know. "Perhaps he is still in bed," suggested Legolas. "It is very unlike him, he usually awakes with dawn," said Sam. They left the subject and then all went to get washed. As he was resurfacing from his bedroom, Frodo saw Lucy, a maid, leave Gandalf's bedroom. "Excuse me, is Gandalf in there?" "No, Frodo sir. I was just cleaning his room." "Oh. Thank you." Frodo was worried. It was not like Gandalf to disappear without telling somebody where he was going. Actually, on second thoughts - it was exactly like Gandalf to disappear without telling somebody where he was going, thought Frodo. It didn't make him any less worried. "But...but I did see something in his room, sir." "What?" "It looked like a letter or note of some kind - but I'm not supposed to touch anything in the rooms - so I left it there." "Thank you," said Frodo. He went into Gandalf's bedroom and on the dark wood table next to his bed was a piece of paper folded in two. Frodo unfolded it and began to read. * "On guard!" called Legolas, sword in hand. He playfully poked it in Aragorn's direction, who sighed, picked up the sword lying next to him, and rose. "I've been practicing since I saw you last, I am unbeatable!" said the elf, dancing around Aragorn and blocking all his attempts. "It is impossible to defeat me, I'm invincible, I'm-" He stopped short as Aragorn knocked his sword out of his hand with one powerful blow. It flew across the lawn and landed with a soft thud. "Unbeatable?" said Aragorn sarcastically, and sat back down. Legolas looked very angry, and was just about to commence sulking when Frodo came in. "Any news on Gandalf?" asked Sam. "I found a letter in his room, apparently he's thought of a solution, for the war, and he's gone to find...what was it?" he checked the letter. "A 'Salerai'?" Sam shrugged, as did Aragorn. "Anyway, he should be back soon, it says here," Frodo said finding the correct place with his index finger. "That he should be back before lunch time." "Fair enough," said Legolas. "Any of you hobbits up for a duel?" he asked innocently, avoiding Aragorn's raised eyebrow. The four hobbits exchanged nervous glances. "Pick on someone your own size," said Pippin. * Gandalf was back, just before lunch as he had promised. He had received a warm welcome, and was now explaining what he had done. "I have performed a spell with the help of a friend to bring forth those who know the answer. Except it would seem that this spell brings people fourth from whenever they are as well as wherever they are." "Whenever?" asked Aragorn. "From the past, present or..." He trailed off as three teenage girls sauntered in looking very curious. One was admiring the marble flooring, another looking interestedly at the portraits on the wall and a third peering at the elves, hobbits etc. as though they were tropical animals in a zoo. "...Or the future," finished Gandalf. 


	6. We have Elvish names too

Chapter Six  
  
Legolas, Frodo, Merry and Pippin now began staring back at them curiously. They noticed their odd dress wear and shoes, and the strange books they were carrying. "May I introduce -?" began Gandalf, focusing the attention once more on him. "Jenny, Emma and Emma." "What strange names," said Legolas. "We have, er, Elvish names too," said Jenny meekly. "Elvish names?" asked Legolas scornfully. "I'm Estriel," spoke up one of the Emma's. "This is Emeriel," she said gesturing to the blonde haired girl standing to her left. "And this is Jaena," she finished, pointing to her right. She had gained confidence as she introduced them, and now stared defiantly into the eyes of Prince Legolas. "And who might you be?" asked Emeriel. "I am Legolas, Prince Legolas of Greenwood," he said, chest (and possibly head) swelling a little. The three girl's jaws dropped, and- "Prince Legolas?" squeaked a fourth girl from somewhere behind Estriel. The inhabitants of Middle Earth stood on tip toes, extended their neck and (in Merry's case) "casually" took a couple of steps to the left, in attempts to find out who or what was behind the slightly blushing girl. Eventually, a small figure appeared from behind Estriel. Her face was glowing crimson to match her hair and her eyes were glued to the floor. "This is Alcarin," said Jaena. The colour was fading a little from Alcarin's face and she was starting to look nervously around and at Legolas. Finally, after Merry and Pippin had stopped chuckling good-naturedly, the prince, smiling a little, asked- "You know me?" Alcarin bowed her head again and mumbled something that sounded like, "No shjust I 'ead bout ou." "Excuse me?" "Well, yes, I've read about you." "Read about me?"  
  
Jaena started rifling through one of her books, looking for a particular place in it. "Here it is," she said, offering it up to Legolas, her index finger still on the correct place. "See?" said Alcarin, losing the shyness that she was not familiar with, "You're a character in that book, and you're soooo cool, you have a bow," "And an arrow, and he-I mean you're so good at fighting that you save Frodo a bunch of times," cut in Estriel. Legolas was confused, and he tried not to show it. "Um, yes...book?" "Do you not know what a book is?" said Jenny sarcastically. "What she means," cut in Alcarin, giving Jenny a 'look', "is that she doesn't." Legolas looked very taken with her, and said stuttering, "Ignorance is indeed a curse." Alcarin smiled pleasantly. She could get a guy under her thumb in minutes back home - and if all else changed, she found it comforting to know that her talent stayed with her when she travelled to different places. "Well, you'd know all about them, wouldn't you?" Jenny tried a comeback. And failed miserably. She defiantly had not taken a liking to this bigheaded prince. Emeriel raised an eyebrow at her. "Er, curses," said Jenny. "I know nothing about curses," spoke up Legolas. "I am with the good side. I repent evil, I fight the dark-" "Oh, shut up," said Jenny moodily. "Excuse me, I am a prince. Prince of-" "Greenwood? Yeah we heard that bit before. Well, yay for you, you own a forest." "Excuse me, I-" "Oh, sorry, you don't even own it, not yet anyway-" "Well do you own anything half as important as this kingdom? I think not. In fact-" "In fact what?" "In fact maybe you should just leave." "Well, maybe I will." "Fine." "Fine." They both pouted and crossed their arms. Estriel giggled. Alcarin looked like she was about to murder Jenny for saying all those things to her 'beloved' Prince Legolas. Emeriel had a look on her face that said, "Oh my God, you're not aloud to say those things-he's a prince. We're in his palace. They could execute you for treason!" "You must excuse my son," explained Thranduil. "You'll have to excuse our friend," said Emeriel. She then said, "Eldar nar vanyë." Legolas and Thranduil's eyes widened. "You are able to speak Elvish!" "So does Estriel," Jaena added quickly. "And I can speak a bit..." "Excellent! It seems that you are exactly what we need," Thranduil said. "Khila amin," he added with a smile, walking in the direction of his study.  
  
Alcarin and Jaena gave Estriel and Emeriel questioning looks. "It means follow me," whispered Estriel 


	7. Thank God they have toast here

Chapter Seven  
  
The hobbits parted to let them through and Legolas followed behind them. Gandalf stayed and talked to Arwen and Aragorn for a minute, and then headed to where the group was gathered. "Are you hungry? Or tired?" asked Thranduil. "I'm a bit hungry..." confessed Alcarin. "I didn't have any breakfast this morning..." said Emeriel. "Madeline!" shouted Legolas' father. Two seconds later, "Do you hear something?" asked Legolas, head cocked slightly to one side. They all listened. Hard. "I'm hearing nowt," whispered Jenny, breaking the silence. "Yes, I hear it too," said Thranduil, walking towards the closed door. Murmers whispers and a couple of quiet squeals were coming from behind the door. Thranduil pulled it open gently, and half a dozen maids and valets came tumbling on to the floor. They stood up and several servants followed behind them. "I suppose that we are not the only ones who are interested in our visitors," he said amusedly to Gandalf. He turned back to the bright red maids, searching. "Ah, Madeline, could you please take our guests to the kitchen and give them something to eat?" he asked. "Yes, of course, sir," she said in her common speech. "Come this way girls." Emeriel, Estriel, Alcarin and Jaena followed her gratefully to the large kitchen. There was a large oak table in the middle of it, surrounded by solid looking chairs, all of which were slightly larger than normal. "Take a seat," offered Madeline. They all did, and just as the maid was going to ask them what they wanted to eat - a tall, not very dark, but definitely handsome elf appeared in the doorway. "I came to see if there was anything else that you needed," he said in a slightly nervous voice. Alcarin smiled, looked around at the others and mouthed, "fit!" "And also to introduce myself. I am Elrohir, son of Elrond." "He can be the son of Mrs. Hooper for all I care, he is gorgeous!" whispered Alcarin. "I'm Estriel, this is Emeriel, Alcarin and Jaena," explained Estriel, while the others giggled. "Where is your brother?" said Emeriel, breaking his gaze from Estriel. "You know of my brother?" he asked, bewildered. "Don't ask - long story," said Jaena, rolling her eyes. "You can come and sit with us if you want," said Estriel, eyes sparkling. "Thank you. However, I must find Legolas - I have not seen him for a long time, and he is an old friend," he said. Emeriel glanced at her friend. It was clear that she liked him. She smiled, she was glad that she did, who knows - something could happen, she thought. Where was his TWIN brother again? "Elladan is speaking with Thranduil," said Elrohir, answering Emeriel's question. "They are talking of war." "Would it be alright if I went, do you think?" asked Emeriel. "I am sure it will be, they were having great problems when I went past," said the handsome elf. Emeriel got up, and made her way gingerly down the corridor to Thranduil's study. "Twin? There's TWO of him?" screeched Alcarin, after Elrohir left. "You say it's like it's a bad thing..." said Jaena. "Oh it's definitely not a bad thing..." muttered Estriel. "Look at you all twinkley eyed," said Alcarin. "All in LOVE!" exclaimed Jaena. "No I'm not..." said Estriel in a very unconvincing way. The hot toast with butter and jam that Madeline had offered to make them was served. It was gorgeous, and was very much appreciated by the four hungry girls who were not used to being waited on. "I've only just met him," said Estriel as she bit in to the delicious toast. "Love at first sight..." said Jaena, grinning. "You just looked into his eyes and knew that he was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with..." joked Alcarin, using the appropriate sarcastic hand movements. They all burst out laughing. 


	8. Sent their for a reason

Chapter Eight  
  
They continued, happily talking and joking like this for some time. Three slices of toast (each) later, Jaena noticed that Emeriel was still gone. "I wonder where Em's got to," she commented. "Why don't we go and see?" suggested Alcarin. They all said thank yous to Madeline, and left. As they approached Thranduil's study, they heard grave voices coming from it. "It is more serious than it looks..." That was Thranduil. "You must know...full support of Rivendell..." That must have been Elladan. They all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Estriel knocked politely on the door. "Come in," said Thranduil. Alcarin, Estriel and Jaena all filed in, smiling at the two elves and giving small waves to Emeriel. "I am Elladan, son of Elrond. You must be the other guests," he was definitely as good looking as his brother, yet gave off a different air. More in control, less spontaneous. Cleverer, perhaps? He was just as charming as he gazed his dazzling eyes around at them all. "Hi," said Jaena, not quite meeting his eyes. "We were wondering if we could be of any help," she said, addressing Thranduil. "I don't really understand," spoke up Alcarin. "I mean, why are we here? I for one have no idea how I can help you. I have no special powers, I can't see in to the future-past...whatever. And I definitely can not fight." "I second that," said Jaena quietly. "You were sent here for a reason," said Thranduil. "Gandalf is a wise and experienced wizard. I do not doubt his capabilities. You will find a way of helping us, I am sure. If not - we also welcome you." "I too, am sure that you will not fail to aid us in our struggle," said Elladan. "Would it be possible for us to talk on our own for a while?" asked Estriel. "Of course, if you turn left outside my study and keep walking until you reach a door to your right - you may use this room to talk in." "Thank you very much," said Emeriel; getting out of her seat that she had seemed to shrink in to. "It was a pleasure meeting you all," said Elladan. "You too," the girls said as they made their way down the hall. They found the room that Thranduil had directed them to, and opened the door. 


	9. Books, books, books

Chapter Nine The room was beautiful. Rich, heavy furniture filled it, including two sofas, an armchair, a bookcase lined with many old -yet not dusty- books, a desk, a footstool and two small tables. A large, detailed rug floated serenely in the middle of the wooden floorboards and the sun streamed in through the window. "Wow," said Estriel. "It's so sweet," said Jaena. "Look at the books," said Emeriel going over to the massive bookcase. "They're so old." "It's adorable," exclaimed Alcarin, reclining on one of the sofas. "So - any ideas on why we're here?" asked Jaena, addressing the rest of the group, as she collapsed in to one of the armchairs. "For a reason..." said Estriel. "What reason? How are we going to help them?" said Alcarin. "This is so weird," said Emeriel examining the books. "I mean, we always thought it didn't exist. And now we find out that all of the characters and places in Tolkien's books were real." "It's a good thing that we know about it," said Alcarin. "Maybe that's why we're here..."suggested Estriel. "Why, because we've read the book? Millions of people have, but we're the ones sitting here," said Jaena. "Yeah, but we know Elvish, and we know lots about it..." said Emeriel. "So do loads of people..." said Jaena. "This is making less and less sense," sighed Alcarin. "I wonder if they're missing us back home," said Estriel. "I hadn't thought about that," said Jaena worriedly. "They better be," pouted Alcarin. "Well, this beats school any day..." said Estriel. The others nodded in agreement. Emeriel was still browsing through the bookcase. "Maybe Gandalf made a mistake..." suggested Alcarin. "He's Gandalf. He doesn't make any mistakes," reminded Jaena. Emeriel came across a book that stood out from the rest. It looked older, and when she pulled it out, she saw that the title was engraved in gold.  
  
Old Elvish Magicks and Prophecies (In Elvish)  
  
"I'm telling you, we're not meant to be here," said Alcarin. "Why is this a bad thing? We're in a palace..." said Jaena. "With very gorgeous elves..." finished Estriel. "And nothing to help them with," pointed out Alcarin, cynically. Estriel and Jaena rolled their eyes. "Um...guys..." said Emeriel a bit too quietly. "Well, we're stuck here, so why don't we at least have some fun?" suggested Jaena. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for fun..." said Alcarin. "Guys..." Still too quiet. "Well, let's get having some then!" said Estriel with a wicked glint in her eye. "GUYS!" shouted Emeriel. The three girls looked over at her. "No need to shout," said Jaena sarcastically. "Yes there is, trust me..." said Emeriel. "Guys, look at what I've found." She sat in between Alcarin and Estriel on the sofa, and Jaena got up and joined them. Emeriel showed them the book. "That word means Elvish!" said Jaena. "Ha! See, I know stuff!" "Old...Elvish..." began Estriel. "Magicks and...well I'm not too sure what the last word is, but I think it comes from prophet, so I think it's Prophecies." Said Emeriel. "Cool!" said Alcarin. "Extremely..." agreed Jaena. "Is it all in Elvish?" "Yes Jaena, it is an Elvish book!" said Emeriel scornfully. "Well, can you translate it?" asked Alcarin, impatiently. "I don't know...some of it...I think." "I can help," said Estriel. "Don't you have your Elvish dictionary with you?" asked Jaena. "Yeah, I do...but I don't know how much help it would be. This is serious, complex Elvish." "We need a translator..." "What about one of your look-a-like boyfriends?" said Alcarin. "Ha-ha," said Estriel sarcastically. "Pass it here," said Jaena, taking it from Emeriel. "Hmmmm. Abracadabra?" she joked. "Yeah, that worked!" said Alcarin. Jaena flicked through the heavy pages while the others discussed what they were going to do. She came across one page that was different from the others, written in messy handwriting. The first half of the page was in Elvish, the second half was in English. She read it silently. 


	10. Confusion

Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters and the places in here (apart from Alcarin, Jaena, Estriel, Emeriel and Madeline) are not mine. Boo hoo.  
  
"We're famous!" squealed Jaena.  
  
"Come again?" said Alcarin.  
  
"We're famous! We're...prophe...ticiseded...you know what I mean!" "Not really..." said Emeriel.  
  
"I found this page in the book, and it's in English..." Estriel tried to grab it off her. "Get off... Look, it says 'Four human girls will come to aid the elves and magical folk as predicted by Hoph-oph-ileese...' or someone," quoted Jaena.  
  
"What else does it say?" asked Emeriel.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Jaena. "Chosen ones, blah blah blah...After terrible things, blah blah blah...Will not leave until task is completed, blah bl- hang on, we won't leave until what?"  
  
"The task is completed..." said Alcarin.  
  
"What task? It says nothing about a task!" said Estriel hysterically. "Wait...what did you say, before that?" said Emeriel. "Uh...terrible things?" said Jaena.  
  
"Yeah, after terrible things. The war of the ring..." said Emeriel softly.  
  
"Weird..." said Alcarin. * Elladan and Elrohir were walking in the vast gardens that evening. They had come to tell Arwen that her father, Elrond requested her presence at Rivendell. Aragorn had wanted to go with her, yet it was decided that he was needed in Greenwood. "It is indeed strange, the business with the four humans, is it not?" remarked Elladan.  
  
"Strange, yet intriguing. I feel as if they will do great things for this place," said Elrohir. "And, I must admit, they do not lack beauty." "I must agree, I feel that they are wise beyond their years," said Elladan. Elrohir stopped suddenly, and gestured for his brother to stop as well.  
  
"Do you sense something?" he barely whispered.  
  
"Yes, I also hear something," said Elladan quietly.  
  
"I do believe it is our halfling friends."  
  
"Merry and Pippin?" "I think so, hiding behind the bush over there," said Elrohir. "Two can play at this game. Or rather four."  
  
They sneaked off the path, and around the bushes until they were directly behind the two hobbits. The two brothers could hear them say,  
  
"Right, so when we pass we jump out at them and say...boo!"  
  
"Boo? How juvenile."  
  
"Very funny..."  
  
Elladan put up one finger, and mouthed "One."  
  
He put up another finger, "Two."  
  
And a third "Three."  
  
The elves jumped on Merry and Pippin respectively, and the two poor hobbits nearly jumped out of their skins. When they had stopped screaming, and turned around to realise what had happened, they began to breathe (fairly) normally once more.  
  
"That's just...cruel...that is," said Pippin breathlessly. * "So, let's get this straight," said Jaena. "Somehow Tolkien knew that Middle Earth existed, and knew the people in it."  
  
"And we come in to all of this where?" asked Alcarin. "Who was that Hoph-oph-oph-oleese guy?" asked Estriel.  
  
"I don't know, it just says, 'as predicted by Hophophilise', don't ask me who he was," said Jaena.  
  
"Try looking for him in another book, maybe?" suggested Alcarin.  
  
So they began their search. They looked through book after book after book, placing each one back in its correct place. They had almost looked through half of the books when there was a knock on the door. 


	11. Dresses

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Quick, put them all back!" screeched Emeriel.  
  
"Er...coming!" said Estriel.  
  
"We can't just be standing here," said Alcarin.  
  
"Sit down on the sofas, look natural!" said Jaena.  
  
The four girls sat down on the sofas, crossed their legs and looked at their nails and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Come in!" they yelled simultaneously.  
  
Madeline came in, dressed in far neater clothes than she had been the last time they had seen her.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you, girls - but Thranduil has requested your presence at dinner tomorrow night. His distant relation yet close friend whom he has not seen for a fair while is visiting - the King is hoping that he will be of some help in the current affairs. He knows that he would be most interested to meet you."  
  
"Okay, sure..." said Estriel, worriedly.  
  
"However," Madeline carried on. "It is a formal occasion, and you will be required to wear gowns."  
  
"But we don't have any..." interrupted Jaena.  
  
"They will, of course, be supplied. Ukira will be down shortly to help you chose them."  
  
"Thank you, Madeline." Said Estriel.  
  
"Tell him that we will be honoured to attend," said Emeriel politely, as Madeline left and closed the door behind her.  
  
"We've only been here a day and already there's a party where we get to wear cool dresses and stuff? I'm all for staying here..." said Alcarin. *  
  
Urika was there ten minutes later, followed by three servants, (small boys) each weighed down by marvellous gowns. She asked them to follow her, and she led them upstairs to a large empty room, with clothing rails crafted from Ash, Birch and Oak branches.  
  
The boys hung the dresses on them, and hurried out. The girls admired the dresses from afar, and noticed that they were mainly in greens and browns, the odd pale blue and one light violet.  
  
"They're beautiful," Jaena said softly.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Of course, these are probably only models," said the bossy looking dressmaker.  
  
"Models?" said Alcarin, confused.  
  
"Yes. We can alter the ones here, or we can make new ones to fit you exactly using the fabrics you see here."  
  
"Can we design our own?" said Estriel, excited. The other three gave Estriel extremely strange looks.  
  
"Es, this is an Elven banquet - not the MTV Movie Awards, hun," said Jaena. They all laughed, but Ukira gave them a strange look. "Never mind..." mumbled Jaena, embarrassed. Ukira nodded, unsure.  
  
"Please feel free to take a look at the dresses," she said. They all wandered round, admiring the stunningly made gowns. They fell in love with many of them, yet none of them felt exactly right. Then came a knock at the door, and in came another woman.  
  
"Ukira, you forgot these," she said in a scornful tone. She stepped aside as two more boys came in carrying about five dresses each. Ukira apologised, and the three elves left.  
  
The girls immediately dived for the dresses that had been laid carefully on the wicker chair.  
  
They discarded the first few straight away, but then found a white dress.  
  
"How pretty is that?"  
  
"Gorgeous..."  
  
"It needs something else though."  
  
"Another colour, maybe."  
  
"Green!"  
  
"Purple?"  
  
"Silver..."  
  
"We can't all have it," said Emeriel reasonably.  
  
"Ukira," said Estriel, turning to face her. "Could you create four of these dresses by tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, that is possible - I would need to take measurements." They spent another half an hour telling her exactly how they wanted their dresses and being measured. She wrote down the exact details and then sent them away, having her work cut out for her and her two helpers. 


	12. Breakfast

Chapter Twelve  
  
The four anxious girls were given the largest bedroom that they had ever seen; next to Arwen's empty one. It was magnificent; four giant four-poster beds were in each corner, and sturdy oak furniture lined the room.  
  
They were given nightwear (dark green silk) and were in bed as soon after they had finished their supper. Sleep, however, was the last thing on their minds. Elven banquets, twins, a certain prince and four gorgeous dresses were. After a while, they fell asleep peacefully, if only to be woken up a few hours later.  
  
*  
  
"Ell...Elro...Ell...," Estriel was saying in her sleep.  
  
"Who else is awake because of little miss I-sleep-so-you-don't-have-to?" whispered Jaena into the darkness.  
  
"I am," said Alcarin softly.  
  
"Me too," said Emeriel from another corner of the room.  
  
"Elro...Ell...hir!" Estriel carried on.  
  
"She's been going on about her stupid prince charming all night," said Alcarin.  
  
"I'm giving her about thirty seconds before I throw something at her," said Jaena.  
  
"Elrohir, it wasn't me kissing Elladan...it was Em...Emeriel. Elrohir, don't go!" Estriel shrieked in her sleep.  
  
The other three girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Elrohir, I'm serious!"  
  
They laughed harder.  
  
"Elrohir, we're meant to be together, don't walk away! Elrohir what happened to your face?" They laughed even harder.  
  
"Someone put her out of her misery, please!" said Jaena in between the giggles. Alcarin went over to her, took the pillow from underneath her head and hit her with it.  
  
"Elrohir...Elrohir your horse is kicking me!" Estriel squealed. They were now laughing so hard that their sides were splitting and tears were coming out of their eyes.  
  
Alcarin finally gathered up the strength to shake Estriel awake. She jumped up and looked extremely surprised at all the giggling going on around her.  
  
*  
  
They woke up, sleepy eyed and very tired. After the sleep talking fiasco, none of them had been able to get much sleep until the early hours of the morning.  
  
Madeline knocked at the door.  
  
"Good morning," she said brightly.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Emeriel sleepily.  
  
"A few hours after dawn, Master Thranduil said not to awake you too early," she said. Alcarin groaned and turned over, away from the light that shone through from outside of the door. Estriel stretched and put the covers over her head. Jaena sat up, rubbing her eyes and said,  
  
"Morning, we'll be down soon."  
  
"Alright, I have some clothing for you. Apparently Ursula had some spare time on her hands, Lord only knows how." She put the neat pile of clothes on the chest at the back of the room.  
  
"Come down to the kitchen when you're ready," she smiled, and with that she disappeared.  
  
They got up (after some gentle persuasion from Emeriel), washed, dressed and made their way downstairs. "It was that way, I remember it like it was yesterday," said Jaena.  
  
"It was yesterday," said Emeriel.  
  
"Which makes it even more likely that I'm right."  
  
"It's that way, I remember the wooden panels," said Emeriel.  
  
"No, that way is the way to Thranduil's study. It's that way," said Jaena pointing her finger in the direction that she meant.  
  
"Guys," said Estriel timidly. "I'll think you will find that it's that way," she pointed to the right. They had come down the staircase, and come to a large hallway with a corridor to the left and to the right, and one going straight on. There were also two large doors to the left.  
  
"I think it's the one in the middle," said Alcarin.  
  
"Told you," said Emeriel to Jaena.  
  
"It's the left one, it has to be," said Jaena.  
  
Gandalf appeared suddenly from behind one of the two enormous doors.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"Good morning, Gandalf," they said in chorus, and gave each other looks as if to say, " you ask him, no, you ask him."  
  
"Um, Gandalf," asked Estriel in her I'm-the-sweetest-and-most-innocent- person-ever-to-have-lived voice, after being kicked subtly by Emeriel. "Could you tell us which corridor leads to the kitchen?"  
  
"Well, the kitchen is at the back of the palace, so all of them do," he said looking slightly amused, and walked off.  
  
"So...which one shall we take?" asked Jaena sheepishly.  
  
Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas came from the passage on the right, turned and carried on down the corridor straight in front of them. "That one," said Alcarin, Emeriel and Estriel in unison. *  
  
Breakfast was incredible. The girls had never seen so much food in one place in their lives. They used the dining room instead of the kitchen, and there were fourteen of them in all: Five humans, four hobbits, four elves and one Istari.  
  
Madeline and four others waited on them, and made general comments in between the laughter and the chatting.  
  
At first the girls just sat there, listening to all of them and enjoying the wonderful food, but after a while they started up conversations with the people around them. Jaena talked to Aragorn about Arwen's trip to Rivendell, Emeriel talked to Thranduil about the palace, Estriel talked to Gandalf about the ball that was to take place that night and Alcarin talked to Merry and Pippin about being mischievous in general.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, Thranduil and the elves excused themselves, leaving the four girls and the four hobbits to themselves.  
  
"Are you lot going to the ball, then?" asked Estriel.  
  
"Yeah, of course. We're practically the guests of honour," said Merry, perhaps not entirely truthfully.  
  
"Actually, I think you'll find that we are," said Alcarin.  
  
"I think that she's right, Merry," said Sam.  
  
"You certainly have caused a commotion in the palace," said Frodo.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? We cause havoc wherever we go," said Jaena sarcastically.  
  
"It's not hard to imagine," said Pippin even more sarcastically, at which Jaena shot evils in his direction.  
  
"Well, anyway," said Emeriel, interrupting the human/hobbit fight going on, "We're all going, so I guess we'll see you there. Meanwhile, we've got work to do." And with that, she walked off and beckoned to the others to follow her, leaving the hobbits speechless. 


	13. Alcarin gets a concussion

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer: I own zero apart from Jaena, Alcarin, Emeriel and Estriel. Oh, and Madeline the maid. Apart from that, it's all JRR Tolkien's.  
  
"Emeriel!" said Jaena, as Emeriel sped down a corridor. "We were just starting to have some fun!" said Alcarin. Emeriel wasn't listening. In her hurry to storm off, she had made a wrong turning somewhere.  
  
"It's down there," said Jaena, pointing right.  
  
"No! Not this again!" said Estriel. Alcarin went to a door on their left.  
  
"It's in here," she said, opening the door. It wouldn't budge. She tried harder and harder until it sped open and hit her on the head, knocking her flat on the floor.  
  
"Dwabit..." sung Estriel under her breath. (A/N: Dwabit: Noun, offensive term, means dwarf crossed with hobbit.)  
  
"Are you alright?" said Jaena, giggling, going to help her up.  
  
"Oh, Ali, you idiot!" said Emeriel laughing as well, going to the door and opening it cautiously.  
  
"I'm fine," said Alcarin standing up and rubbing her head furiously. "Just mildly concussed because that big wooden door hit me on the head!"  
  
"Books," said Emeriel, looking at the contents of the room. "Lots of books," said Estriel, joining her.  
  
"A whole library worth of books," said Jaena, pushing past them both and going into the room.  
  
"Oh, hooray," said Alcarin sarcastically, still pouting about her head.  
  
"No, Ali it's so cool," came Jaena's muffled voice from behind the door. "There are books and more books, and -" she stopped short as there was a soft thud and some coughing. "More books."  
  
"Okay, here's a question," said Estriel. "Why are all the books in there and not in the library where they undoubtedly belong?"  
  
"Because the library was full?" said Jaena.  
  
"Because they're illegal stolen books that are being hoarded...illegally?" said Alcarin, going into the room to join Jaena. Emeriel and Estriel exchanged glances and went into the room.  
  
They were looking through the shelves of books, when:  
  
"Hoph-hoph-hoph-oh-lees!" yelled Jaena. The other three turned around.  
  
"What?" said Estriel.  
  
"The philosopher guy," Jaena said, excited. "He's here, in a book!"  
  
"What does it say?" asked Emeriel.  
  
"The philosopher Hoph...hoph...o-leese and then a bunch of Elvish, I recognise the word horse and Sunday...or is that war? I get confused," said Jaena and passed the book to Emeriel.  
  
"Genarwen Syndarys Hopholeese," she read. "Nice name," said Alcarin pulling a face suggesting that it so was not.  
  
"There's another book," said Jaena.  
  
"Yeah, there are quite a lot of books, Jaena," said Estriel in a patronising tone.  
  
"No, you half-wit, about Hophophophileese."  
  
"What does he have, his own Encyclopaedia about him or something?" said Estriel.  
  
"Unfair!" said Alcarin.  
  
"What did he do that was so important?" asked Emeriel as she tried to translate the text.  
  
"Stop world hunger?" said Alcarin sarcastically.  
  
"Cure disease?" continued Jaena.  
  
"Lord knows..." said Estriel. Jaena gathered five thick books and piled them one on top of the other in her arms, resting her chin on top of them.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?" said Alcarin.  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Said Estriel.  
  
"I ditto that," said Jaena.  
  
They walked out, leaving Emeriel behind in the darkness. Just as they were turning to leave, there was a muffled "Hey!" from behind the door.  
  
"Ooops," the three girls said simultaneously. 


	14. A bit more about Hopholeese

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, yadda yadda yadda, because if it was do you REALLY think that I'd be posting my work here instead of getting it published?  
  
They went into the room in which they had spent over an hour in yesterday. Everything was neatly in its place and slightly cleaner than they had left it. Jaena put the books on the floor and sat cross-legged in front of them. Emeriel went over to the bookcase and selected three books from it. Estriel and Alcarin sat either side of Jaena. Emeriel joined them and completed the circle in which they were sitting.  
  
"One book titled "something, something, Hophopholeese," read Jaena from the first book in her pile. "Old. Big. Kinda dusty." She passed it to Estriel on her left. "Another book called "Hophopholeese, something, something. Smaller. Pretty green cover." She passed this one right to Alcarin.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Alcarin.  
  
"Hit yourself over the head with it..." said Jaena sarcastically.  
  
"Here," said Emeriel, ignoring Jaena's comment and passing Ali her Elvish dictionary. "I hid it in here yesterday," she explained. " I figured we'd be back."  
  
"Good thinking, batgirl," said Estriel. Alcarin and Jaena fought over the dictionary until they had completed their first sentences.  
  
"Ha!" said Jaena. "I've got it. It says, 'Genarwen Syndarys Hopholeese was born and raised not far from Greenwood."  
  
"Oh my lord, what a breakthrough!" said Alcarin sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah? Well like what you've got is any better," said Jaena huffily.  
  
Ali cleared her throat. "Hopholeese was born to an Elven father and a human mother."  
  
"Somebody contact the press, he was a half-breed!" said Jaena, mockingly shocked.  
  
"Children, children..." said Estriel. "Well, working together Emeriel and I translated a whole paragraph."  
  
"Why does the together bit seem to be directed at us?" said Alcarin. "Who knows," said Jaena.  
  
"Emeriel, will you do the honours?" asked Estriel, handing her the book and fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Look, it's like the Brady Bunch, but in Middle Earth," said Jaena.  
  
Emeriel took the book, and read:  
  
"Hopholeese was a much respected philosopher. He created many philosophies, wrote many books and numerous prophecies in his time. A statue of him may be found in the gardens of Greenwood's palace." Emeriel finished and looked at Jaena and Alcarin triumphantly.  
  
"Well, I guess that's...some...progress," said Jaena, begrudgingly. "So...let's go look for it," said Alcarin.  
  
"Yeah!" said Jaena. Jaena and Alcarin both stood up and went over to the door.  
  
"Well?" said Alcarin expectantly. Emeriel and Estriel rose.  
  
It took them ten minutes to find out how to access the gardens. They did this with the help of Madeline, a cook, a parlour maid and Greta, the stern head maid. The gardens were beautiful. Perfectly kept, they were huge.  
  
"So, how do we find this dude?" asked Estriel.  
  
"Es," said Jaena scornfully, linking arms with her. "It was hundreds of years ago. They didn't have dudes then."  
  
"Fine. How do you find this philosophical bloke?" she said.  
  
"Let's ask someone. We'll never find it by ourselves," suggested Emeriel sensibly.  
  
"No, it will be fun to explore," said Alcarin.  
  
"Well, how about we explore, but if we see anyone we'll ask them," said Jaena.  
  
"Good idea," said Estriel, and it was decided.  
  
They looked around for about twenty minutes, finding flowerbeds, vegetable patches, horse stables ("Down, Emeriel!") and a garden shed. They had almost given up when a young gardener walked past.  
  
"Er, Excuse me," said Jaena. "Could you tell us where the statue of Hoph...oph...oph..." she looked over at Estriel pleadingly.  
  
"Hopholeese," she said.  
  
"Is?" finished Jaena.  
  
"Hopholeese the great philosopher?" asked the gardener, puzzled. "No, Hopholeese the cook!" said Alcarin sarcastically.  
  
"Oh," said the gardener, taken aback.  
  
"She's joking," said Emeriel in an apologetic way.  
  
"Oh, well, in that case," continued the gardener, still looking a bit confused. He gave them directions.  
  
"Thanks," said Jaena once he had finished, wondering how she was going to remember all that.  
  
"Pathway, tree, pebbles, path, woods," said Estriel under her breath.  
  
The man's directions were good, and the four girls soon found the statue. It was crafted out of marble and portrayed an old man standing proudly with a book in his hands. The statue itself was quite large, a little taller than an elf.  
  
"There's a plaque!" said Alcarin.  
  
"Genarwen Syndarys Hopholeese," read Estriel. "An inspired writer and a great man."  
  
"May his prophecies come true and his family mourn with contented hearts," finished Jaena.  
  
"There's some Elvish at the bottom," said Alcarin. "I wonder what it says."  
  
"May his soul rest in eternal peace," said a husky male voice behind them, making them jump and turn to face him.  
  
"Legolas," said Alcarin.  
  
"So this is where you have been," he said. "I have been looking for you, my father has been worried."  
  
"We are very sorry, we just wanted to see your beautiful gardens," said Emeriel.  
  
"And this amazing statue," said Emeriel.  
  
"Ah, Hopholeese the philosopher, he was a great man," said Legolas  
  
"Yeah, it says so there on that plaque," said Jaena. She obviously still had not got over their argument that they had had when they first met.  
  
"Did you know him?" asked Alcarin.  
  
"No, he died when I was very small."  
  
"How did you know he was a great man, then?" asked Estriel.  
  
"My father told me about him, and I have also read a great deal about him, it is an honour to think that he was born and raised just a short way from here," he said.  
  
Alcarin opened her mouth to say something, but Jaena caught her eye and shook her head. She promptly closed her mouth and gave Jaena a questioning look. "Tell you later," she mouthed.  
  
The four girls followed Legolas back inside the palace. Thranduil was standing in the hall talking to Gandalf as the girls came in.  
  
"Oh, well done, Legolas, you found them," said Thranduil.  
  
"I apologise if we caused you any hassle, we merely wanted to see you magnificent gardens," said Estriel.  
  
"You are wearing more fitting clothes since I saw you last," said Gandalf.  
  
It was true. The Elvish clothing that Ukira had made them was perfect. Long white, flowing skirts and dark green tops. Off-the-shoulder for Ali, halter- neck with a light cardigan for Estriel, v-neck with lace for Jaena and boat- necked for Emeriel. They all had silk green sandals to match. Much to the girls' delight, all their tops had long and flowing sleeves.  
  
"Yes, Elvish clothing is extremely beautiful," said Estriel.  
  
"What time will we be expected at the ball?" asked Alcarin.  
  
"Ukira will come and fetch you a few hours before to help you to get ready," said Thranduil.  
  
And with that, they returned to their room.  
  
"Right," said Emeriel. "We've got work to do."  
  
"You don't seriously expect us to be Nancy Drewing when there's a ball in a few hours?" said Jaena.  
  
"She's right, Em," said Estriel. "We've got better things to think about."  
  
"Like puffy dresses," said Alcarin. "And a certain elf."  
  
"And his certain friends who are twins," said Estriel.  
  
"But what about helping them?" said Emeriel.  
  
"It can wait until tomorrow," said Jaena. "Or at least until after the ball," said Alcarin.  
  
"Go on, please?" said Estriel with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine," said Emeriel with a sigh. "But you'll wish that you had been working when we get sent back to boring school because you were too-" she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Alcarin pleadingly.  
  
Ukira peeked her head around the door.  
  
"It is time to get you ready," she said.  
  
The four rose and excitedly followed her, forgetting even to gloat to Emeriel. 


	15. The Ball

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Disclaimer: This is based on the works of JRR Tolkien, and is not mine in any way apart from a few characters.  
  
"Lords, ladies, all of the guests that are attending this remarkable event," spoke Thranduil clearly. "Today we do not only have one guest of honour, we have five." The audience began to murmur to one another.  
  
"Also," he continued, bringing silence once more. "We have eight other extremely special guests. King Aragorn, Gandalf - a mighty and powerful wizard, Elladan and Elrohir, my nephews and four very brave hobbits: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin."  
  
The eight of them stood up and waved graciously at the seated guests. "Now, it is my pleasure to introduced my cousin, Cuthalion, who has not visited these parts for many years." A mature, dark-haired elf entered, nodded at the guest and took his place next to Thranduil.  
  
"It is an honour to be here once more," he said.  
  
"Last, but definitely not least, four human girls who have been kind enough to grace us with their presence and strive to help us in our present situation. Alcarin, Estriel, Jaena and Emeriel."  
  
The guests were intrigued by the human girls who had Elven names.  
  
The four girls entered. They all looked amazing. Their dresses were stunning and their hair was perfect, not a single strand out of place. They took their seats next to Thranduil; Alcarin, Jaena, Estriel and then Emeriel.  
  
"Let dinner commence," he said.  
  
The food was spectacular, different kinds of meats and vegetables were brought out on silver platters by maids and waiters. The girls waved shyly to Madeline, as she put a platter of strange leek-looking things down on their table. She complimented them on their dresses, and then hurried off. The girls ate happily, talking with the hobbits and then with Thranduil. They were having a remarkable time.  
  
"How great is this?" asked Estriel, rhetorically.  
  
"Amazing," replied Emeriel unnecessarily.  
  
"Look at all the beautiful dresses," said Jaena.  
  
"Look at all the beautiful men," said Alcarin.  
  
"But I'm betting that you've got one elf in particular on your mind," said Jaena, with a sideward glance at Legolas.  
  
"Mmm," said Alcarin, blushing slightly.  
  
Soon after that, dinner finished with a delicious chocolate cake, and then the dancing began.  
  
Arwen appeared, and greeted everyone with apologies of her late arrival. Aragorn and Arwen began to dance.  
  
Jaena spotted Elladan and Elrohir talking quietly to each other, and she took three guesses as to what they were talking about. She had been right, and moments later they had come over to ask a blushing Emeriel, and a smiling Estriel to dance.  
  
Alcarin and Jaena went over to sit nearer the dance floor. They were content just listening to the music and making the odd comment like, "It's not fair that Arwen's so beautiful", "If only Frodo was about three feet taller." etc.  
  
Then Legolas walked nervously over.  
  
"Alcarin, will you dance with me?" he asked. Alcarin looked shocked, then happy, then worried.  
  
"I can't leave Jaena by herself," she said.  
  
"Yes you can, Ali, go," said Jaena nudging.  
  
"No, it's not fair," said Alcarin stubbornly, but wistfully. The wistfulness was only barely detectable, but seeing how well Jaena knew her redheaded friend, it was easy to see.  
  
"Alcarin, go dance with the nice blonde elf, or I'll just have to never ever talk to you again," she said.  
  
Alcarin smiled gratefully at Jaena, and then went to dance with Legolas.  
  
Jaena watched her three friends for a while, happy that they were happy. Just as she began to feel a little lonely, a husky voice behind her said:  
  
"How would you like some company?"  
  
Jaena turned around, and saw a pair of bright blue eyes. They were truly magnetic, and she found herself getting lost in them. Aware, after a few long seconds, that she had not said anything, she spoke, "I would like that very much."  
  
He sat down next to her. He was not an elf, she could tell from his height and his lack of pointy ears. The next thing she noticed was his attire. He was not wearing a smart tunic like the other men; he was in not ragged, but worn clothing. He had obviously been riding.  
  
"What is your name?" asked the mysterious man, older than Jaena by two, maybe three years.  
  
"My name is Jaena," she said. "And yours?" "Darain," he said. Now used to the way that people introduced themselves, she was waiting for a, "son of blah blah" or "of blah blah land" but nothing came.  
  
"You do not look as if you were planning to come to a ball today," said Jaena.  
  
"No, I did not, however I travelled with Arwen, as I am anxious to see my uncle, Aragorn," he said. Suddenly the reason for those unusually fluorescent eyes became clear. "I do not believe we have met before, where do you come from?" he asked, his eyes penetrating Jaena's own.  
  
"I...it's a long story. I am here to help King Thranduil. So are my three friends," she said. "They're over there dancing with their prince charmings."  
  
"Ah, Legolas," he said.  
  
"Yes. And Elladan and Elrohir," she said. "I do not know much about them, do you? She added.  
  
"No, not very much. I have been to the palace but a few times." After that, words did not seem to matter. Jaena gazed into Darain's eyes and gave a slight (but hopefully undetectable) jolt when he placed his hand on hers.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Why yes, I would care very much," said Jaena, with a small smile. He led her on to the dance floor and they swayed slowly for a while.  
  
Jaena caught Alcarin's eye, and they both smiled at each other. All of a sudden, there was an outburst at the front of the hall. "They're going to attack!" said a male voice.  
  
Everybody stopped dancing, and there was a rush to see who was reporting this. A youngish human was talking hurriedly to Thranduil.  
  
The girls found each other and looked at one-an-other worriedly. "Told you that if we didn't work something like this would happen," said Emeriel.  
  
"This is so not the time to say I told you so," said Jaena. Thranduil stood up and addressed the guests.  
  
"We would ask all guests to go to the central lounge, Madeline will take you there." The maid blushed slightly as she heard her name. "All residents of the palace will kindly go to their chambers and stay there until a palace official tells you otherwise."  
  
Darain looked panicked, yet only Jaena noticed.  
  
"I...I must go," he stuttered with urgency.  
  
"Darain! Wait! Why must you leave?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jaena. Farewell. I will see you again, I promise." He turned to leave, then turned back again, kissed her forehead, and he was gone.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas had gone to find Thranduil for more information.  
  
"Great, we're guy-less, yet again," said Alcarin. Jaena, still stunned by Darain's kiss, mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"What?" said Emeriel.  
  
"We...we must go to our rooms," she said.  
  
"And miss all the excitement?" asked Estriel.  
  
"No, you heard what Thranduil said," she spoke with no tone to her voice. The four girls made their way to their bedroom where, just a few hours before, they had been preparing for the best night of their lives. 


	16. Bad News

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: It ain't mine apart from the four girls, Darain and Madeline.  
  
A/N: Please, please review because I really appreciate and value your opinions!  
  
Almost a week had passed, and mayhem had broken out in Greenwood. The girls spent most of the time in their bedroom, with the occasional visit to what was now "their" room, and, of course, the kitchen. Jaena was kept up late on many a night wondering about the mysterious stranger of whom she had seen or heard nothing from since.  
  
One night, she decided that she would walk in the garden. Despite the prior warnings, she was desperate for some freedom. And, although she would never tell the other girls, some time alone. She slipped on a simple white dress with a green cloak over it, and went downstairs into the garden, being careful not to wake anyone. Jaena took out a book and began to read by the light of the moon. Suddenly, she heard something behind the bush that she was sitting in front of. She peeked around, heart racing, and saw Aragorn pacing around the fountain looking worried.  
  
"Hello, Aragorn," she said. He looked up from the cool water.  
  
"Lady Jaena, you startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, then opened her mouth as if to speak. She thought the better of it.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" Aragorn asked patiently.  
  
"No, well, yes, I wanted to ask you a question. But you look like you have enough to worry about."  
  
Aragorn looked amused at the girl's thoughtfulness.  
  
"And what question might that be?" He asked, wanting something to take his mind off the war.  
  
"You're...do you?" she paused and sighed. "Your nephew..."  
  
"I have no nephew," he said, almost too quickly. "I had a niece...but she was drowned three years ago." Jaena was in a state of disbelief.  
  
"No, no, you have a nephew - I saw him."  
  
"You cannot see a relative of mine that I do not have," snapped the man.  
  
"I...danced with a young man who claimed to be your nephew. He said that he rode back with Arwen, he..." She paused, not wanting to offend him, but she sensed that he was keeping something from her.  
  
"Jaena, it could not have been..." He sighed and led her to a marble bench where they sat down.  
  
"Jaena...can you keep a secret?" She looked up at his sincere eyes, almost the same eyes as she had been looking into a week ago.  
  
"Yes, you can trust me." Then he began to speak, began to tell Jaena the most horrifying and tragic tale that she had ever heard. When he had finished, she looked at him. A single tear fell from his eye, which was brushed away quickly.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry. To make you relive such a...painful memory. I saw him? I..."  
  
"We cannot be sure that it was him, what name did he give you?"  
  
"Darain," she answered quietly.  
  
"Darain..." he repeated. "That was the name that I called him sometimes. Darain." He looked at the saddened girl, and said; "You are the first person to speak with him in three years. He is dangerous, cunning. You are not safe."  
  
*  
  
It was beginning to get light as Jaena stood in the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
"Elrohir can't go, he's..."  
  
"Your honey?" interrupted Alcarin. Emeriel giggled.  
  
"Well, yes, actually, he is," said Estriel.  
  
"Elladan's going too, you know," said Emeriel.  
  
"This probably isn't the best time to tell you guys this, but Legolas isn't."  
  
"How come?" asked Estriel.  
  
"Cos he's the prince, so he's all special. Plus he's..."  
  
"A sissy?" said Jaena from the doorway.  
  
"Jaena! We've been worried about you!" said Estriel.  
  
Ali rushed up to her and Jaena held out her harms to hug her. Instead, Ali slapped her playfully.  
  
"Ali!" screeched Jaena.  
  
"That's for saying that Legolas is a sissy," said Ali, before giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" asked Emeriel.  
  
"Good or bad?" asked Jaena.  
  
"Bad," said Estriel and Emeriel simultaneously.  
  
"Then, I don't want to hear it, 'cos I've got some bad news for you."  
  
"What?" asked Estriel, concerned.  
  
"Let's sit down," suggested Jaena.  
  
They all sat down on the rug in the centre of the floor.  
  
"Remember that guy I danced with at the ball?" asked Jaena.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"You saw him again?" asked Estriel.  
  
"In what way would that be BAD news, Es?" said Alcarin. "You saw him kissing another girl?"  
  
"No and no," said Jaena. "I was in the garden just now-"  
  
"You went outside by yourself?" asked Estriel.  
  
"Can we just focus, please?" said Jaena. "I saw Aragorn and I asked about his nephew. He said he didn't have one."  
  
Their eyes widened, and Alcarin gasped.  
  
"I haven't even got to the punch line yet," continued Jaena. "I pestered, because I could tell that he wasn't telling me everything. Then he tells me that he does have a nephew."  
  
"Okay, I'm confused," said Estriel.  
  
"Then he asks me if I can keep a secret, and I say that I can. Don't worry, though, he told me that I could tell you. Anyway, he had a nephew, and he had a twin sister. About three years ago, a man called Gualbarad was trying to take over the village where Darain lived and rule it unfairly. He was totally evil; he even killed a few people. As a defence, they put up a wall around the village and to get passed it you had to have a password. Someone must have betrayed the village and told him the password, because one day he got through the gate and stormed the village. They were more prepared for this than he had thought, because they fought back. Anyway, they didn't manage to kill him, but he surrendered and left.  
  
Two days later they found Mäegel - his twin sister, dead in the river. They thought that it was an accident that it had happened when they were trying to flee. They thought that he had died too, even though they didn't find his body. Then, when Aragorn and the twins' father, Telbaran, were walking in the woods they saw him. They saw him speaking to Gualbarad." The girls were hanging on her every last word. Usually she would be enjoying it, but not when she had to tell them something like this.  
  
"Well? What was he saying?" asked Alcarin.  
  
"He was saying...he said,"It is done. I come to seek my reward." Later they looked through Mäegal's room and found a diary, which contained sightings of Gualbarad planning to attack. Guys...he killed his twin sister for Gualbarad because she had seen too much. Don't you see? It was him who gave him the password; he led Mäegal the wrong way purposely and killed her. He betrayed his family. He killed his sister. He hasn't been seen for three years and then he shows up in a place where he knows he's gonna get recognised and I danced with him." She stopped, and looked around at her friends.  
  
"Aragorn says that I'm.I'm not safe."  
  
A/N: This is a FINAL WARNING: you don't review & I stop posting! 


End file.
